


El peso de la costumbre

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Keiji fue quien resultó el elegido en aquel juego de azar para comprar el regalo para Shirofuku, pero Bokuto se había ofrecido instantáneamente a ir con él. Todavía escucha las risas de Konoha y Komi resonando en sus oídos.Aunque intentó varias veces decirle que no era su obligación acompañarlo, Bokuto utilizó su técnica de “oídos sordos” y no le hizo caso.





	El peso de la costumbre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> bokuaka + fluff. No hay mucho más que decir en este caso, es sólo su dinámica, ellos dos juntos contra el mundo. Me salió del alma e ingenua yo pensando que saldría sólo un drabble. ~~pa cuándo la s04 por piedad~~
> 
> Para la mejor, Ceci, en su cumpleaños. Podría decir un montón de cosas pero sale sobrando. Te quiero y te lo mereces todo, espero que este bokuaka te recuerde que eres mi compañera de armas siempre.

Es culpa de Konoha.

Keiji sigue repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras entrecierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a su frente. Se masajea la piel con la punta de los dedos, mientras mira a su alrededor.

Frente a él se extiende un mar de personas, moviéndose con rapidez entre los escaparates de las tiendas y las luces de las propagandas que iluminan su rostro más de la cuenta. Nunca le han gustado las multitudes, y cuando recuerda que puede estar en este momento recostado en su cama, lo hace todavía peor.

Pero se acerca el cumpleaños de Shirofuku, todo el equipo colaboró para conseguir un holgado presupuesto para el regalo. Incluso el entrenador había dado una generosa donación y entre todos decidieron que le comprarían aquella consola de última generación que salió al mercado pocas semanas atrás. El consenso de todos, es que la mánager amaría su regalo.

El problema es que también entre todos dejaron al azar quién sería el encargado para comprarlo. Es fin de semana de ofertas y descuentos y nadie lo bastante razonable le gustaría estar en medio de las calles de Tokio.

Pero allí está él, en medio de aquella marabunta de personas.

—¡Allá está la tienda, Akaashi!— un manotazo de Bokuto en su espalda lo trajo a la realidad de golpe.

Keiji fue quien resultó el elegido en aquel juego de azar, pero Bokuto se había ofrecido instantáneamente a ir con él. Todavía escucha las risas de Konoha y Komi resonando en sus oídos.

Aunque intentó varias veces decirle que no era su obligación acompañarlo, Bokuto utilizó su técnica de “oídos sordos” y no le hizo caso. Allí está junto a él, con una enorme sonrisa, como si a su alrededor no hubiera una decena de personas apretujadas en un pequeño pasillo.

Por un instante, su presencia tan radiante le da esperanzas a Keiji que la búsqueda de aquel regalo no sea un completo desastre. Quiere decirle una vez más que agradece su compañía, pero Bokuto lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia la multitud.

Antes que Keiji pueda poner resistencia, ya está pidiendo disculpas y muriendo de vergüenza cada vez que roza a una persona por error, mientras intenta seguir el ritmo de Bokuto. Como la vida parece empeñada en ponerle más obstáculos, la zona de tecnología está en el segundo piso, por lo que tienen que ir escaleras arriba esquivando a las personas que se topan en el camino.

Keiji no sabe cómo llegan hasta la sección de tecnología sin romper ni una sola mercancía. Se considera plenamente afortunado, a tal punto que se prende con más fuerza del brazo de Bokuto. Sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran, el gesto tan alegre de Bokuto le roba el aliento y por un instante se queda sin palabras. No parpadea, sino que se fija en las largas pestañas de su capitán, quien parece encantado con algo que está frente a ellos.

Está tan ensimismado con la expresión de Bokuto, que a Keiji le toma unos instantes fijarse en qué está viendo. A él también se le escapa una exclamación de asombro, cuando nota que han llegado. Frente a ellos está un enorme letrero, con la fotografía de la consola que le regalarán a Shirofuku.

Está a punto de sonreír cuando se da cuenta también que hay una larga fila que los separa de la estantería donde venden los aparatos.

Es imposible contener un suspiro de desaliento.

—¡No pongas esa cara, Akaashi! Son sólo como diez personas delante de nosotros— por supuesto, ahí está Bokuto para tirar de él, apretando su mano con firmeza y recordándole que la vida siempre tiene un aspecto positivo.

Él no tiene fuerzas para decirle que son probablemente más de veinte personas en la fila. Se convence a sí mismo que Bokuto tiene razón y que pudo ser mucho peor.

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscar dónde está la sección de envolver regalos también?— llevan en la fila aproximadamente quince minutos, pero como Bokuto sigue del mismo buen humor que al entrar a la tienda, Keiji conserva su paciencia. Mira a su alrededor, a ver si encuentra algún letrero que diga algo sobre envolver los paquetes para regalo.

No tiene suerte alguna, pero otro tirón de Bokuto lo hace volver a verlo una vez más. De nuevo le está sonriendo, con todos los dientes, ese gesto tan suyo y tan magnético, que siempre le roba el aliento y le atora las palabras en la garganta.

—Antes de llegar a esta tienda vi un sitio donde vendían papelería y esas cosas. Creo que es mejor si lo envolvemos nosotros— anuncia con su aplastante y acostumbrado optimismo.

Keiji enarca una ceja, analizando todas las posibilidades en su cabeza, pues ninguna es particularmente alentadora. La perspectiva de Bokuto intentando envolver un regalo, en especial para alguien tan detallista como su mánager, es demasiado aterradora.

—No sé si tengas esas habilidades manuales, Bokuto-san…— susurra al final, casi arrastrando las palabras.

La reacción de Bokuto no se hace esperar, el respingo resuena a tal punto que las personas delante de ellos se voltean para ver quién se está desinflando.

—¡Eres un hombre de poca fe! ¡Te probaré lo contrario apenas paguemos ese regalo!— declara dándose un golpe en el pecho que de nuevo resuena. Keiji se muerde el labio inferior, preguntándose si no se habrá hecho daño de verdad.

No dice nada de inmediato, mientras reprime una sonrisa. A estas alturas llevarle la contraria a Bokuto es una pérdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía innecesario, de modo que vuelve a esperar con paciencia su turno para pagar.

Sorprendentemente, Bokuto no pierde la cordura ni una sola vez, a pesar que cuando por fin el dependiente los atiende, éste los hace esperar unos cuantos minutos más, para buscar la consola en la bodega. Keiji siente la mano de Bokuto buscar la suya otra vez, es un roce cálido y eléctrico, que le eriza los poros de la piel. Aunque busca su mirada, Bokuto sigue con la vista al frente, su expresión inagotable y enérgica como siempre.

Cuando por fin tienen la consola en las manos, nota que ésta pesa un poco más de lo esperado. Es él quien se ofrece a cargarla, por lo que Bokuto vuelve a encargarse de arrastrarlo en medio de la multitud. Le parece que ahora hay todavía más personas en la tienda, por lo que encoge su cuerpo lo mejor que puede, prendiéndose de la mano de Bokuto con mucha fuerza.

Los dedos de Bokuto se entrelazan contra los suyos, guiándolo en silencio, o quizás no escucha nada de lo que él dice porque los murmullos de las personas ensordecen sus sentidos.

Keiji no puede creer que consiguen salir ilesos de la tienda, tiene la impresión que el aire es mucho más ligero afuera. En el pasillo le recibe la cálida sonrisa de Bokuto, quien alza una mano en gesto triunfal. Él no tiene más remedio que corresponder el gesto, la alegría de Bokuto es tan contagiosa que en cuestión de segundos ya está riéndose él también.

Se balancea sobre sus talones, aprovechando lo cerca que están. Cree que si se esfuerza lo suficiente conseguirá rozar sus narices. Marca los pasos por los latidos de su corazón, equilibrándose en las puntas de sus pies.

—¡La tienda que te dije está allá a la izquierda! ¡Vamos!— antes que Keiji pueda hacer cualquier cosa, Bokuto vuelve a tirar de él. Casi pierde el equilibrio, no tiene idea cómo consigue no dejar la consola en el suelo y echar a perder el regalo de Shirofuku. Sigue el ritmo de Bokuto a punta de esfuerzo, avanzando sus pasos lo más rápido que pueden hasta que dan finalmente con la tienda.

Es fácil distinguirla porque tiene una figura de un oso con varios lápices a sus pies y otro en la mano derecha. Keiji supone que allí dentro habrá algo que sirva para envolver el regalo.

Bokuto empieza a decir cientos de palabras por minuto y Keiji justo como pasó antes, apenas pudo seguir sus pasos hacia la tienda. Tiene un montón de ideas, y la sección de papeles de colores es tan variada que Keiji se siente abrumado. No está seguro de cuál es el color favorito de Shirofuku, y aunque intenta buscar ayuda, Konoha no responde el chat.

Frunce la nariz, pensando si acaso lo está ignorando abiertamente porque sabe que está con Bokuto. Todos se rieron por lo bajo cuando Bokuto dio un salto, ofreciéndose automáticamente a ir con él.

—Creo que el rojo es su color favorito, me parece que lo mencionó alguna vez, pero no estoy seguro…— comenta con tono dudoso, dejando el teléfono en el reverso de su chaqueta una vez más, resignado a quedarse sin respuesta.

—¿Rojo? ¿Tú crees?— Bokuto también parece dudar, pero sostiene un papel de color rojo con algunos detalles en dorado. Keiji por su parte tiene entre sus manos un lazo de color blanco, que cree que combina con aquel papel de envoltura.

Aunque una parte de él le pide que no se complique demasiado, es sólo el envoltorio. Lo que importa realmente es el regalo, pero su parte perfeccionista insiste en envolver la consola con el color favorito de Shirofuku. Le tocará hacer caso a su memoria y utilizar aquel papel rojo junto con el lazo blanco.

—¡No! ¡Este es el que tenemos que llevarle!— cuando se da cuenta, Bokuto está un par de metros más a su izquierda, con la nariz metida en la sección infantil. Keiji se espanta al verlo rodeado de papeles que tienen muñecos, animales y figurines de múltiples colores.

Quiere preguntarle de qué va todo esto, justo cuando Bokuto presenta frente a su rostro un papel estampado con diseños de búhos. Keiji alza ambas cejas, pero no puede decir que esté sorprendido. Sostiene el papel entre las manos, intentando reprimir una sonrisa pero le falla la voluntad.

El fondo del papel es gris, pero los búhos son tan coloridos que resulta realmente llamativo. Piensa que a Shirofuku, y también al resto del equipo, le hará algo de gracia. Además que todos sabrán con sólo verlo que Bokuto está detrás de aquel envoltorio.

—Está bien, creo que podemos llevarlo— acepta con una sonrisa. Bokuto aplaude de manera instantánea, zanjando el asunto.

Para su suerte, la fila de aquella tienda no tiene más que un par de personas por delante de él. No le toma más que unos cuantos minutos esperar que lo atiendan, pagar la totalidad de la cuenta y echar en una bolsa tanto el envoltorio como el lazo para el regalo.

Sin embargo, cuando se gira, nota la ausencia de Bokuto. Frunce el ceño, mirando a todos lados, para ver si acaso se entretuvo en alguna otra esquina de la tienda.

—¿Bokuto-san?— dice en voz alta, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna.

Keiji lleva todos los paquetes encima, el regalo más el papel, pero recorre la tienda buscando a Bokuto sin éxito alguno. Frunce el ceño, y le gustaría poder alcanzar su teléfono pero teme que las bolsas se caigan al piso si hace un movimiento demasiado drástico.

Está seguro que Bokuto ya no se encuentra en la tienda, de modo que camina hacia la salida. Piensa que quizás lo más probable es que Bokuto tuvo ganas repentinas de ir al baño y salió corriendo para encontrar el más cercano. Lo único extraño es que no le dijera absolutamente nada, eso es impropio de él.

Frente a la tienda hay una banca de color azul, que está ocupada por una pareja, que se está besando muy intensamente y dándole la espalda. Por suerte, gracias al beso y lo apretujados que están, tienen el otro extremo de la banca desocupada.

Keiji se sienta allí, casi al borde y entonces balancea las bolsas lo suficiente para poder alcanzar su teléfono. Quiere al menos llamar a Bokuto para cerciorarse que está bien.

—¡Akaashi!— antes que pueda siquiera desbloquear la pantalla, la voz de Bokuto lo sobresalta. Está seguro que también asusta a la pareja que está sentada en la misma banca que él.

Cuando alza la mirada, allí está Bokuto, radiante como siempre, con su sonrisa del millón de yenes y un enorme algodón de azúcar en su mano derecha. Keiji no sabe exactamente qué decir, pues una vez más, Bokuto consigue sorprenderlo.

Desde que lo conoce, sus momentos con Bokuto no son más que una cadena de sorpresas. Una tras otra. Bokuto parece leer sus pensamientos, porque le da un mordisco al algodón de azúcar sin quitarle  la vista de encima.

—Lo estaban regalando a los niños— dice con tono triunfal, el mismo que usa para anunciar los resultados de los partidos de práctica.

—¿A los niños? ¿Secuestraste un niño para obtener ese algodón de azúcar?—pregunta, con tono de fingida preocupación.

La risotada de Bokuto no se hace esperar, mientras niega automáticamente con la cabeza.

—Dije que era para mi hermanito, que se lo llevaría enseguida— comenta como si tal cosa, con rapidez, Keiji jura que acaba incluso de sacarle la lengua.

En este momento puede decir decenas de cosas, pero lo único que brota de sus pulmones es una sonora carcajada. De esas que sólo puede arrancarle Bokuto, cada vez que rompe sus esquemas y hace ese tipo de cosas espontáneas de las que sólo él podría salir bien librado.

—No tienes ningún hermanito, Bokuto-san…— le recuerda al final, con voz raposa.

—Ya lo sé, pero tú me guardarás el secreto ¿cierto Akaashi?—termina la respuesta justo cuando Keiji se pone de pie, las bolsas nuevamente entre sus manos. Cuando alza la vista, Bokuto se inclina un poco hacia él, todavía con el algodón de azúcar peligrosamente cerca a su cara.

Ahora que Keiji lo mira con más detenimiento cree que en realidad el algodón tiene forma de flor, un tono rosado bastante chillón. Bokuto sigue allí, a pocos metros de su rostro, sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Keiji se siente extasiado, no tiene cómo disimularlo siquiera. Está contando los días para que en algún momento, finalmente, sus labios se deslicen sobre los de Bokuto. Un gesto natural, espontáneo, casi un accidente al pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Por ahora se conforma con una sonrisa, rozar sus narices en un gesto rápido y recordarle a Bokuto que deben volver a casa. Con sentir la mano de Bokuto prenderse de su brazo, guiándolo una última vez por la multitud de gente que se apodera del centro comercial.

Él dejándose llevar, como ha hecho desde que lo conoció.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario, grito, cotilleo es bienvenido ♥


End file.
